


Easy Mornings

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes up in pain after an explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mornings

The first thing Frank was aware of was pain. He faught and clawed his way back to consciousness, recognizing the phantom pain as a mix of memory and dreams but unable to stop the pain just yet. 

"It's October 25th. You're in New York. You're safe here, Frank. Right now everything is okay. You're okay. It's October 25th. You're in..." the words filtered in, repeating themselves over and over again. 

Frank latched on to them and used the familiar voice to shut down the ghosts of his subconscious.  He used the rhythm of the voice to help slow down his breathing and his heart rate until he could safely open his eyes. 

The room was unfamiliar but warm in more ways than he wanted to dwell on. He heard movement from his side and tried to turn over. Pain, real this time, blossomed through his chest and stole his breath away. 

"Your ribs are broken, and probably your collar bone. Try not to move." The voice drew closer until Frank could see the speaker and the memories of the night came flooding back. 

A drug bust. Daredevil. An explosion. Pain. 

"Did I get them?" 

Matt nodded. "I barely got you out alive. No one else made it." 

"Good." Frank nodded, slowly moving to test out the pain levels. 

"Since I'm not going to be able to keep you from getting out of bed, can I at least get you to come to the kitchen for lunch?" 

Frank grunted as he swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge. He tried to catch his breath from the pain and Matt headed out the bedroom door. Frank took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was Murdock's bedroom, that was certain. No nicknacks or personal touches hung on the walls. Just order and necessities set about. 

The only things out of place were his neatly folded clothes on the chair by the window with his boots underneath. Frank thought for a moment about getting dressed but the idea of bending over just yet wasn't appealing. So he gathered his strength to stand up and find the kitchen. 

Frank carefully walked through the apartment. Once upon a time he would have been embarrassed to walk through a strangers home in nothing but a strangers work out pants and bandages. If he was in any one else's home, he would have already been in his gear and out the door. But Murdock and he had a strange understanding. And this strange alliance lead him half naked and wounded to sit down at a table in a picture perfect kitchen. 

Matt placed a tray with a carefully arranged plates with eggs and toast, bowls of fruit and two mugs of black coffee on the table in front of Frank before taking his plate, bowl and mug off for himself. Their meal was quiet but companionable. It was disconcerting to Frank how enjoyable Matt's company and home were. When they finished eating, Frank got up and helped Matt clean their dishes. 

“Thank you.” He said as he handed Matt a bowl to be dried. 

Matt hesitated a moment before a smile lit up his face. “You're welcome, Frank.”


End file.
